puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiadys
Fiadys is an officer of the ImPenDinG_InSAnity Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments * Senior officer of many crews - including FO in Reality, * Ultimate poker player * Ultimate Drinking player * Ultimate Rumble player * One of the first 10 users of Viridian to get a Starfish. * Has over 10 ships. Biography Fiadys began Puzzle Pirates in September 2005, just in time to make it for the Halloween 2005 Tournament. As with all players, Fiadys began as a greenie and was never any good with PoE. After many crew swappings in early October, Fiadys finally found a crew called the Ocean Generals. Fiadys began to learn the puzzles and how to pillage by one of the officers called Newboythe. Fiadys was very grateful, and was enjoying Puzzle Pirates imensley. However he had to take a 6 month leave from Puzzle Pirates (with reasons he does not share) and therefore forgot most of his training. When he returned in March 2006, Fiadys began again on Puzzle Pirates, and joined a crew called Freya's Valkyries. Fiadys had his memory refreshed of Puzzle Pirates by now, and Cutthraot, the captain of the crew, began to teach Fiadys how to become an officer and how to run pillages. In May 2006, Fiadys finally became an officer of a crew and was able to run pillages. Freya's Valkyries began to see Fiadys' progress of his pillaging standards, and moved him up to Fleet Officer in June 2006. Fiadys had now met Newboythe again, and was engaging on how they both been. Newboythe offered Fiadys to become part of his crew, the Red Lions, and with regret, Fiadys first turned him down. However, Newboythe then offered to let him join as a senior officer, and Fiadys reconsidered and joined. Fiadys bought a cottage, and had now managed to acquire 2 sloops by September 2007. This was the time, also, where Fiadys began to play poker. Fiadys loved the addiction of poker, and his pillaging statistics came to a halt for a month, as he played nothing but carousing games. But in November, Fiadys began to make more money from pillaging with new found hearty, Rudebwoi, captain of . Fiadys had to go away again, for a month, but returned with a lot of new experience for puzzles on Swordfighting. He began Swordfighting and Drinking again, and is now Legendary in both, and longs for the ultimate rank and trophies. Fiadys met Goldz a few days later, and became heartys straight away. When buying a ship from the pirate Bluezx, he decided to join the crew ImPenDinG_InSAnity and liked the crew much. After a while, Fiadys once again had to take a leave of absence due to school and college work. He returned in June 2009 and became good friends with many of the crew members. He has since been playing poker avidly with many poker buddies and making PoEs in hopes to buy a familiar. Fiadys is currently: *Avidly playing poker *Making money for a familiar